Immortal child
by Caexah
Summary: the girl-who-leved was out late at night after running away from her caretakers, and was accidentally turned into a vampire. How will the young Potter deal with being a hated vampire, while keeping herself alive from other vampires, and out of sight of the magical Britain that thinks she died.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything of real value.

An/ wanted to try an vampire potter, and please if you are annoyed by my poor, so very poor, grammar then correct it yourself and send it to my email: Caexah gmail . Com and I post it, of course I will give the credit to the one that do it, but don't expect anything grand.

Chapter 1.

Henrietta Potter was cursing the whole fucking world, and it's unfairness.

Her throat was burning, and she felt like she wasn't getting enough air. Her body was beginning to feel cold and mind a bit numb. Her eyes locked on the night sky above her, she had a prime view to watch the stars, as she laid with her back on the dirty ground near the park, her red hair sped around her head in a mess.

It was some clouds blocking some of the view of the night sky, but beggars can't be choosers.

Not that she really had a choice in anything concerning her life.

She never had any free time when she was young, not like her perfect cousin Dudley. Her 'caretakers', and she do use the word caretakers loosely, as she took more care of them, than they took care of her.

Her caretakers was one that did not, and still do not, approve of something unexplainable, and if something unexplainable happened they somehow always got her blamed for it, even when it obviously their or Dudley's fault. When she was about two or three years younger than she was now she did not know why they did blame her for it.

Turned out she was a witch.

A real witch with magic and all.

She found out from a huge man, she thought the man was half giant but it was rude to ask, out on a island that her caretakers fled to. They fled away from letters addressed to her and delivered by owls. It was amazing how many letters that was forcing themselves inside the house, the school really wanted her to read that letter, and her caretakers did really not want her to read it, that is why they was on the island, in a violent storm.

Thought her male caretaker Vernon would have a heart attack when the letters began to fall down the chimney, that was when it was decided we moved to this island, the man snapped mentally.

Anyway giant man took her to place to buy her school things in a place called Diagon Alley, which despite it being a magical shopping street looked fairly normal, if you lived about a century or two in the past, but still normal. It was the shops that was interesting, if a bit weird. There was even a Magical Menagerie.

And a bank.

A bank that the magical race Goblins, was in charge of. The bank is called Gringotts Wizarding Bank and is a big white building that tower over the neighbour shops easily. The goblins even left a warning to thieves on the wall.

Goblins are have long, thin fingers and feet, black eyes, and domed heads that are much larger than human heads. They have grey skin like they haven't seen the sun for a long time and are about half the side of an normal human. They also never stopped sneering at her all the time she was there. The goblins apparently did not like Wizards or Witches, or half giants for the matter.

She was rich. Or at last think she was. Her unknown parents left her with a lot of gold in that goblin bank. Unknown parents was that she ever meet them, not that she didn't know their names.

After collecting a lot of money for school things they left the bank to buy a wand.

A real magical wand, for some reason the half giant could not explain, was absolutely necessary to do magic.

She brought the wand in the wand shop Ollivanders, where the man selling the wands is a creepy old man with the name Ollivander. It was wand made by the wood holly, with a Phoenix feather as the medium within. The most interesting with it, except she could use magic with it, was it was the sister wand to the one Voldemort had.

She had decided her wand was female.

Then she come to the magical school Hogwarts, meet a Ron Weasley and somehow become friends even with his slightly obnoxious attitude. When she looked back, she could easily see they were only friends was only because of her imaginably need to have a friend.

Got sorted into the Gryffindor house.

It was a interesting time, somewhat.

After two month she saved a first year Gryffindor from a mountain toll, that somehow found it's way into a place that have declared itself the safest place in the United Kingdom, and still did after the toll incident. That was how he gained his other friend, Hermione Jean Granger.

Also slightly obnoxious while being the teacher's pet and a know it all. Ron is an lazy obnoxious brat with a bad inferiorly complex. She just go with the flow.

In the end she saved the the Philosopher's Stone. Some kind a stone that can help produces the Elixir of Life, that as long as you keep drinking it you stop ageing. She had to save it from the shade of the wizard that tried to kill her as a year old baby, the one calling himself Lord Voldemort. She thought that was nothing Lord-ish about the parasite the thing had become, but it still presented itself to her as Lord Voldemort.

In the end she won, but was knocked unconscious. It was resolved by those that should have protected the stone when she woke up. Now she think about it those traps leading to the stone was so easy that even the first years could go past them with some effort, like she and her friends did. Too easy for it to be designed to stop real thieves from getting a stone that can give eternal life.

A trap? Or maybe a test?

Anyway in that year she ended up as a seeker for the magical sport Quidditch, a extremely well liked magical sport, but then again it is the only magical sport.

She also manage to become plague for a while, her and Ron lost 50 house point each trying to smuggle a dragon out the school.

Puff, instant hated, or at last intense dislike from anyone in Gryffindor.

Shows how unstable fame is. Swings from hero like worship to devil like dislike, from one day to the next, and back again to hero when the public need one. At the end of the year it swung back to hero like worship.

It disgusted her.

The second year she found out that speaking with snakes means she is evil. She did not that she was evil before someone told her that. Weird.

Of course it swung back to hero after she got bitten and almost killed by a basilisk, she only survived because the headmaster's Phoenix with the name Fawkes cried a Phoenix's healing tears into the place she got stabbed by the basilisk fang, in order to save Ron's little sister. The fool got herself possessed by a magical diary belonging to Voldemort before he went by that name.

It was not lost on Henrietta that the so called Greatest Dark Lord to ever walk the earth, the heir of Lord Slytherin, the man whose who called the purebloods to his side with promises of creating a world where only the purebloods may rule, is in fact a halfblood. The Dark Lord have a muggle father and a magical mother. His former name was Tom Marvolo Riddle.

The rest of the year was spent on learning anything to make her better in combat, or protect her. She may have faced a shade of voldemort in her first year and killed a basilisk in her second, but she knew it was only luck that allowed her to survive both encounters. She knew that a some point that luck would run out, or she would simply be unlucky.

She had a bit of fall out with her friends, or former friends over that. Ron wanted to spent all his time, laying around and did not approve of her studying. Hermione also tried to stop her, the girl was apparently against violence. They wouldn't or couldn't understand her need to protect herself from walking into a situation while being so weak, that it could very well be considered suicide on her part. She had to kill a basilisk with a sword, a blind basilisk, sure, but a basilisk none the less.

Maybe if they understood the need to protect oneself, they wouldn't be so useless or bitch about something useless to much.

But she doubted it.

She doubted the latter more than the first. They would probably always say useless things.

Then she was sent home to her caretakers, which was just like last year a horrible experience. Honestly, the house seemed a lot more dirty than what her caretakers demanded of her it should be. It is like they can't even clean the house themselves without her help, and lets not speak of the unkempt garden. They sat her to clean the house and the garden as soon she was inside the door, but only after they had all her magical things stored safely away.

It was dreadfully boring. But her caretakers and their ugly child is very simple and boring people, so she didn't really expect something interesting to happen.

Something happened, but is wasn't interesting. Her male caretaker has a sister that would visit. Truly a nasty woman. She always took her ugly bulldog with her that liked to bite Henrietta, she even have a scar after such a bite. The nasty woman laughed at it when it happened together with her caretakers, says it builds discipline.

The dog would never be able to set it's paw on her caretakers ground if it was their own kid, a fat boy named Dudley. She is very ashamed she and Dudley are blood related.

The nasty woman come, talked about annoying things and then she blew up. Not blew up as exploded, but as in blowing up a balloon with warm air inside. At last now her inflated ego can be seen from the outside.

Then seeing that a crazy house elf got him warned he would be thrown of the magic school Hogwarts and her wand snapped, she took all she owned, witch was very little, and ran away from the house. Well it wasn't as much as getting away from magical people, as getting away from her male caretaker. He always had anger issues, and this may push him to kill her in rage. She didn't want that, and she knew it was a possibility he did kill her. The man always had this violent glint in his eyes when he looked her her.

So she hurried to collect her things and got the hell out of there, while the balloon woman floated out of the door, upwards towards the dark sky. It was night time and dark outside.

She moved towards the park to find out what she would do now. She knew the likelihood of her being located by a magical mean was rather high, but she did not spent half a year or so find spell and knowledge to stay alive. Some spells could throw off some of the simple locating spells.

She throw them up.

While she can't say she had the best time at Hogwarts, she simply could not risk not being able to do magic as the previous letter threatened would happen if she did magic. It was a risk, she could not say the anti-locateing ward and spells was accidental like with the balloon woman that was.

To be honest with herself now that the adrenaline and fear has calmed down a bit. She felt better than she could remember being. She wasn't sure why herself. Maybe it was because she stopped going with the flow? That she did something she shouldn't? The freedom of choosing where and when to move? Away from those that want to control her life? She didn't know, and really didn't care why.

That was then she for the first time fully understood what she had done. She is a criminal in the magical world, she probably could not go to Diagon Ally or the bank with her being as famous as she was.

While she had freedom, she also had limited resources, Such as money and food. She also wanted to continue to learn magic, even if she could not go to a school she could learn from books. She did not really care about anything other than magic, she and friends had the fall out so they no longer count. She after the fall out with her former friends she realise that she never really liked them on a personal level, they wanted to control her in each their different way, and either are was you with them or you was against them. They see the world only as black and white.

It was a relief when they broke up the friendship, it was the first taste of freedom without them to yell -they seem incapable of whispering- into her ears what she should do. Freedom to chose a path without interference.

And it showed, her magical ability that she had unknowing hold back, because it was beaten into her she should be normal in absolutely anything. She was average in any class in her school, unconsciously. She never knew she was holding so much back without herself knowing it. Well she was still somewhat pretending to be average in her classes now, there was still a lot of people that thought she was the Slytherin heir and dead set on killing anyone that was not born pureblood, never mind her mother was a muggle born. If her magical, and simply overall, ability increased, she would be condemned by the mindless masses of secretly practice dark magic, without any prof whatsoever.

Would not surprise me if the sad excuse for a man that is the minister of magic, would throw her in prison for suspiciousness alone. Which was the main reason she was running away instead of trying to explain it was an accident.

She sat in deep thought knowing she had to move soon, the anti-locateing spells wasn't that good. But where should she move to? Where should she sleep? what should she eat? And where to learn magic?

She ever knew that she was being target. Not as the magical famous Girl-who-lived, but as a helpless little girl out late of night.

Antony Taylor was standing behind the girl that looked 12-ish, she had red hair, but he could not see her face or eyes from where he stood. She wore clothes that was far too big for her small fame, they looked like to be made for a very chubby boy.

He was a muggle vampire with no knowledge of magic, being a normal wild teenager he was, he jumped to become a vampire without knowing anything.

He licked his lips. She looked very delicious. He could almost smell the blood within her veins, her little heart making it flow throughout her body. It was times like this that made him really happy he was turned into a vampire about a year ago. Not that he regretted it before that. He ran away from his former sire 10 days ago and moved out of London to avoid getting killed by the rest of the sire's followers. He was independent and wild, he never listened to orders, and he enjoyed killing a little too much. Now he wanted his own followers, and they would be only female followers. While this small girl was to young to be in his targeted age group, she was the first person he found at night alone, and he thought 'why not?', He never turned anyone before so he felt like he needed the practice, and it could be interesting to have such a young follower around. He could always kill her later if she become a problem for him.

Henrietta deep in her thoughts as she was never knew what was happening before she was painfully pined on her back, the man that had pined her down looked 19 years old. But she knew better, she could see the red eyes starring into her eyes, obviously enjoying her pain and growing fear. A Vampire.

she knew she had no chance against a vampires strength, but she was trying anyway. There was no way she would willingly be feed upon. Sadly her wand had fallen out of her grip and had landed out of her range. She mentally cursed herself for losing her grip on it, she should have been able to react better than that.

Who ever said that you couldn't feel it what a vampire bite you in your neck, lied. It wasn't that it hurt, but it could be felt. Is wasn't even that bad when the vampire started to suck her blood, at last to a point. when enough blood had been sucked out she started felt cold and numb and it was spreading, becoming more intense as time went on, much like the time she had been bitten by one of biggest snake in the magical world, and one of the most poisonous as well. It was the feel of a silent and painless death. She could feel her heart try to pump out blood that wasn't there, and her blood veins go empty.

It was cold and it was scary. There was not anything of what she heard to older girls talked about when being bitten by a vampire. There was nothing romantic with this.

Her heart gave it last beat, before giving up and going still and motionless. She tried to stay awake, but it seemed to slowly slip away from her weakening grasp. Her lungs also seemed to realise the futility of breathing, and despite her will, they stopped. She most be a sight, with her empty of blood she must have looked like a mummy from Egypt.

At the end of her life she cursed the world, and it's unfairness.

She died looking at the night sky over her head.

Antony felt the last of the life go out of of his prey, and mentally smiled. It was time to turn her. He never saw the scar on her forehead slowly vanish of it. Seemly sinking into itself. The last of the cursed scar disappeared with a small puff of black smoke.

In order to turn her he slowly mixed the taken blood with some of his own, and pushed it back out his fangs into the dead body in his arms. It was a slow process and he was very sad that he to give the best blood that had to date back into where he took it. Though why his vampire side screamed that he put it all back he didn't understand, and why it didn't want him to take the girl's blood to start with. He of course didn't listen to it, when he wanted something he never listened to anyone and took it, and nothing would stop him, much less his instincts. He was Antony Taylor, _the_ most bad-ass vampire that would have his harem of vampire girls to fulfil his every need. He kept some of the girl's blood, it had a strange form for power he never meet in anyone he had feed upon before, no way he would give it all back.

It was after all the smell of power he could feel from the girl that had convinced him to turn the girl in the first place.

Henrietta Potter was dead, and she knew it, but she did somehow not lose conscious, still in a way aware. She couldn't feel pain, only a sightly weird kind of cold. She wondered if she was going to be a withered mummy ghost and hunt this park for eternity.

Than she felt a pull to a place unknown. No, not a pull, a _need_ to go to a place she could feel on the edge of her senses. She with her somewhat new found rebellion instincts, ignored the call. She did not want to go to neither heaven or hell, even if she didn't think she had done anything to go to hell, but she was a witch, and witches got burned alive by the church not that long ago.

If there was a heaven or hell for the matter.

She felt in a disembodied kind of way, or in a out of body kind of way, that blood was re-entering her body again. Not that it would help, her heart had stopped beating and wouldn't start again. Or that was what she thought as she felt so disconnected with her body, her logical mind sleeping from the numbness that had overtaken her.

When her body was almost full of blood again, she felt a shift in her disembodied state. She could felt something in brain that was playing around. The body that had re-entered her body was becoming active.

That is where the pain began as she was dragged kicking and scream back into the world. Not that she wanted to stay dead, but it was more far painful than she ever felt before, or even imagine was possible to experience.

Than she slowly began to feel her body again, in particular the unbearably feeling of thirst she was feeling. She felt herself submerge under the feelings and pain she was experiencing and her mind faded and let her instincts take over.

She was _thirsty_.

Antony was calmly observing the girl with a smile while she was rolling around on the ground in pain, he had stepped away when he had transferred enough blood into his new minion. The only reason the girl was not screaming was because her lungs still did not function properly to draw air into them. She was in a way screaming without a sound.

He had to fight the girl when she fully turned into a vampire, her blood would demand her to feed upon the nearest person, and fight her sire. It was in the nature for all vampires to fight for dominance, if the sire was to weak to defeat the newly turned vampire he or she would die. If the sire win he or she would gain a level of control over it's new minion, enough to control many of the new vampire's actions and guaranteed full loyalty of the weak minded. Antony's sire did not defeat him in fair combat, but had bond him to a chair and beat him down when he was unable to move. While Antony's master did gain some influence on him with this method, it was not even near what it would be if he was defeated in fair combat. This was why he could run away from his contol so easily.

He was of course sure of his ability to overpower and defeat a little girl that looked like she haven't entered her teen-years yet.

Then suddenly the deathly girl went still. It was a sign of the vampire blood had fully turned her, it would not be long before the vampire instincts would take full control over her body. He did not even brother to take a fighting stance as he prepared to fight the girl. That was when the the numbness hit him, he began to lose feeling in his body parts. He loudly cursed the bad time for it to happen. His vampire instinct located the problem he was having, the girl's blood. Somehow it acted as poison to his body. He wasn't even aware that a vampire could be poisoned since he was already dead.

"shit!"

He looked over at the girl, and tried to go over to her to kill her before she awakened fully. But it already far too late, her eyes snapped open, her former green eyes now shone ruby red. He could easily see the inhuman hunger in those eyes, the desire to consume anything that move within her sights. Those eyes scarred him now that she wasn't in a position of superior power, he turned to run, knowing he couldn't defeat the girl now his whole right arm stopped to respond to his any of mental commands, his left fast following his right.

Henrietta's eyes locked into Antony's as soon as he moved. Antony feel a chill go down his back, and knew instinctively he was being targeted. He allowed a look over his shoulder, only to see the girl on her feet, her eyes gleaming into his.

"shit!"

He was already at the end of the park with his vampire speed before she had set after him, but whatever her blood did to him it was weakening him. He stumbled, he cursed and started to look over his shoulder again, but he never got the chance. Suddenly he felt small hands on his back and violently pushed him painfully down on the hard ground.

_'fast!'_ too fast. She was faster than he was, which did not make any sense. She had covered the distance between them faster than him, her sire and maker, would ever have been able to on a good night.

His face was forced further into the ground and he felt a small weight on his back. Then before he could even think about reacting he felt small fangs pierce his neck in a very unpleasantly manner, and his blood starting to be sucked out.

"ahhg!"

She was also stronger than him.

He panicked and tried to shake her off his back, but he was to weak to do more than annoy the new born vampire, which he felt by having her nails cutting into his skin for a better grip. tried to swing his left arm at her, but she was in a bad spot on his back and she grabbed his arm his arm. She stopped sucking his blood to look at what she had in her hand, and without further delay, she used her other hand break the arm near the elbow.

"AHHH!"

Satisfied with the result of her work she returned to drink Antony's blood again. It was a blessing in disguise for Antony that the toxic he was poisoned with numbed the pain.

He tried to struggle again, but he found himself unable to move a single muscle. He just laid there with his former victim slowly killing him the same way he killed her. He was feeling very sleepy...

he won't die here... he was Antony Taylor... he was power...full... he... would... survive...

Henrietta noticed but didn't care that her prey just died beneath her, and just keep happily sucking the remaining delicious blood out of him.

Only when her prey was all empty of blood and looked like a old withered mummy did she come back to her senses.

No, not entirely back to her senses. She had strong feeling of satisfaction wrapping her mind. She just sat there for a while on the corpse, before moving back to her things at the other end of the park. Feeling happy she just moved in a random direction from the park with her things tailing after her.

The copse was later destroyed by a vampire virus, making the body fall to dust. It is the same to every vampire if they die, the virus kicks in and destroy the body.

The discomfort of the poor light in the night, just didn't seem to brother her any longer, she could see just fine as it as day.

Eventually the mindless feeling of happiness wore off, and she could think again. Luckily it was slow gradual effect, which gave her plenty of time to recognize what she had unwilling become.

A creature of the night, a Vampire.

Surprising she was not so against it as she thought she would be. Eternal life could have it's advantages. It was the blood that she was not comfortable with, and how to get it.

Unknowingly to her she walked following her instincts, she went down an ally out of anyone sight, well almost anybody.

She was not the only one out on the streets tonight, fist the vampire, then this human. He was an unpleasant follow that preyed on those he could find, preferable woman. A mugger and a rapist all in one. And he was the only one that looked the girl that looked like she was running away from home walk down that ally. The ally would lead out to place where he know no one looked, all he had to do was to gag her and no one would know what happened there.

He slipped into the ally to follow the girl.

Henrietta picked up a smell, something have not been able to do before, or tried to do before. It smell male, of desire, lust, and cigarette smoke. And for some reason he could his his eyes on her.

She turned around to look.

Sure enough. A overweight man was trying to make it look like he was not starring at her in lust, and was failing badly at it.

She could smell it, the blood with in his veins, she could sense it. She desired it.

She so still you would think she was a statue looking at the man, she still did not breath. She looked him into his eyes, and waited to see what he wanted. While he looked into his eyes she could feel him more clearly, almost like she could look into him through his eyes. What she saw in his eyes made her want to puke, both at what he wanted to do, but also what he already had done.

She kept her face emotionless, knowing instinctively that showing weakness and discomfort was a bad thing to hunters. And the man was a hunter, a disgusting non-magical one, but a hunter no less.

Still her new enhanced instincts screamed to her to kill this man and take his blood. How dare the weak man think he could hunt her. Her instincts wanted the man to die.

She agreed.

The man was unsettled when the girl stopped and turned around to look at him with her blood red eyes that seemed to glow a bit. He felt himself naked under the stare.

Then she disappeared, a blur was all he could see, before she was right in the air in front of him. Before he could even shout in surprise, a hand shot out and locked itself around his neck and squeezed. Suddenly he was on his laying back as weight pulled the girl, and thus him down where the girl could stand, where she used more strength that would be possible for a girl was thrown down with her hand still around his neck. She twisted his neck brutally, crack.

When the person under stopped struggling she let go. The prey was not required to be alive when feed upon.

It was the first time that she killed a person, by own choice. She did not know if it was the vampire blood that that was interfering with her mind, or she just was that way, but she could not feel any guilt at the act of killing. It was more likely the latter as she did not feel any guilt over having killed her Defence Against Dark arts Quirrell in her first year, and she killed him using her bare hands that seemed to burn him badly at her touch.

If what she somehow saw in his mind was even remotely true, then he needed to die. After all he did not leave any witness to his acts after he was done with them. He had take their bodies and burned them and buried the remains. Luckily he was new at this and did not have many victims as he would have if he did not meet her.

And she was still thirsty.

This time she was in control, or in as much control you can be in while following her instinct to feed. She wondered where all the blood went after she sucked it in, logically she should not be able to contain more mass than her own body fame, but both this man's and the vampire that turned had both double the blood she had as they was taller.

She felt her fangs lengthening, she had retreated them without herself noticing after her last feed.

And began to feed from the death man's neck.

She was taking the change into a hated dark creature, at last according to the ministry, but strange things always happen around her so she is a bit used to it, this is just the next weird thing. And she knew it could even be a blessing in disguise as any magical scans would show she was death.

She had learned a lot about vampires from her first defence teacher, that was apparently genuinely deathly afraid of them, even if he was possessed with the shade of voldemort.

She even knew that even though that the heart stopped beating the blood still flow through the body thanks to magic. and that muggle vampires only become such because the small amount of blood that the sire give to transform a death human into a vampire is magical, given the muggle vampire a small magical ability. The blood magical ability becomes weaker if the muggle make another muggle into a vampire, until down the line the magical ability become so weak the muggle vampire can not even use the basic abilities of vampires, hypnotise and weaker gift of enhanced strength.

It seemed like she could a more superior gifts them her former sire, at last in the enhanced strength part.

Again accounting to the magical ministry, Magical vampires is very dangerous to magical kind, and should be killed if encountered. The ministry even offers a large bounty on all vampires.

That made all contact to the magical very risky, much more so than before.

The second was the vampire weakness to sunlight. Vampires can resist sunlight to a point, but it makes the magic a vampire possess weaker the more they are in it. If a vampire runs out of magic the body can not resist venom that turns oneself to dust and thus die. Henrietta was not sure if she was powerful or not, but she did not want to risk being in the sunlight if she could.

The man below her ran out of blood and before she pulled out her fangs out of the mummy's neck she pushed the Dust venom into the man and she retreated her sharp fangs in great satisfaction of her meal.

Slowly the copse turned into dust, leaving only behind his clothes. It was fascinating to look at, it reminded her of Quirrell's fate in her hands.

Vampires is hunters, and they leave no trace behind, even of themselves.

The sunlight to be solved for a weak or so as she knew where the would be mugger lived, he was not really close to anybody so there should not be anybody there. She just had to make sure nobody saw her.

Now the last problem was a name. It is true there is power in names, and it was a risk to keep hers. She was famous after all.

But to what?

Yea... that should do... Clare... Rainyday... she decided.

Clare bent down to take the keys from the cloths in the dust, and began to walk in the direction she knew the man's house was in.

She had to be there before daylight after all.


End file.
